<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>anywhere with you by humancorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283847">anywhere with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn'>humancorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Exchange Fics 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Sam Gamgee, Post-Canon, Post-Lord of the Rings, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/humancorn/pseuds/humancorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam &amp; Gimli encounter a bit of a misunderstanding.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee, Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gift Exchange Fics 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tolkien Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>anywhere with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing Frodo/Sam so I hope it turned out alright!! </p>
<p>Official Tolkien Secret Santa gift for agardenintheshire on tumblr. :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Aye, but you would know all about that, wouldn’t ya lad?” Gimli said, swirling his ale around in his tankard before taking another sip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam blinked once, then twice, and gave one last look at Frodo before turning to look at Gimli, because there was definitely something he was missing. Quickly, he tried to remember what they had just been talking about. It may have been the ale, or perhaps the all-consuming relief that their journey was finally over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Frodo was finally, finally safe and almost fully recovered from his injuries</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but Sam could not for the life of him remember what they had been talking about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave Gimli a soft hum of confusion and took a long drink from his tankard, hoping Gimli would either explain or move on from whatever he’d been asking him. Instead, Sam was met with a soft, pitying smile as Gimli turned to throw a glance over at Legolas. The elf smiled back at them and gave them a wave before continuing to speak with Aragorn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was now even more confused. He’d noticed just how differently Gimli and Legolas had been acting around each other since they’d returned from their journey, but he had been under the assumption that they were, indeed, a couple...of some sort? Was Gimli implying that Sam had feelings for Legolas? That seemed absurd. He’d barely said two words to him the entire time they’d known each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow at Gimli, but the dwarf was too busy watching Legolas to mind him, his mouth turning down in a frown as Legolas obviously favored his right leg, as his left had been injured during their return journey. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Every time the pointy-eared bastard gets so much as a scrape it feels like my heart’s gonna beat out of my chest,” Gimli scowled into his tankard and took another swig, “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>we’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>not even married - can’t imagine how you feel.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam nearly choked in the middle of taking a drink, spluttering his ale back into his tankard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was Gimli implying that Sam and Legolas were married to each other? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Over the next few moments, Sam attempted to make sense of whatever his friend was trying to talk to him about because clearly there had been some miscommunication somewhere along the line and he most certainly didn’t want to get in the way of whatever was going on between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I,” Sam paused, his face scrunching up in confusion, “We’re not married?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli looked at him then, and Sam could tell that he was also woefully confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You and Frodo aren’t married?” Gimli sounded more surprised than anything else, and Sam actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>choke on his ale this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes of coughing and sputtering later, Sam shook his head and tried to will away the blush that he knew was spreading from his cheeks to the tips of his ears. He glanced over at Frodo, who was looking at him now, likely because he’d just been causing a ruckus with all of his coughing, and silently prayed to the gods that he hadn’t heard what Gimli had said. Frodo smiled and turned back to Pippin. Sam let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Frodo had </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>recovered from his injuries, thank you very much, and Sam wasn’t about to go and bother him with his very obviously unrequited feelings. It frankly baffled him that Gimli was under the assumption they were married. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>married,” Sam whispered through gritted teeth, just loud enough for Gimli to hear him, “Where did you even get that? That doesn’t make </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>sense.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gimli looked back at him, eyebrows knitted together, and opened his mouth as if he were about to say something else - only to be interrupted as Frodo came up beside them, smiling wide as he took Sam’s tankard from his hands and downed the rest of his ale.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get some rest, Sam,” Frodo set the tankard back on the table and took Sam’s hands in his own, pulling him up from the bench, “Long day tomorrow.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam let Frodo pull him up, placing a steadying hand on the small of Frodo’s back as his friend swayed a bit. Frodo grinned at him and twined their fingers together before tugging him toward the door. Sam spared one last look back at Gimli, in an attempt to prove his point, and was only met with the dwarf smiling and shaking his head at the both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sam thought, as he and Frodo made their way back to the room they were sharing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I really have no idea what he’s going on about. </span>
  </em>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>